I'm a what?
by Numbuh1367
Summary: Dipper finds a new page in the journal and discovers a secret about the Pines family.
1. Discovery

Chapter One: Discovery

I flopped down on my bed in relief that I was finally back at the Mystery Shack after a long day. First, Mabel lost her pet pig Waddles in the woods and guilt-tripped me into helping her look, then I had to deal with a guy making a fuss in the store when he walked in drunk demanding his family back, and finally, having to deal with a man-eating rabbit by punting it off a cliff and into white-water rapids.

I decided to look at the journal in case the rabbit ever came back. I pulled it out from between my mattresses and blew off the ever-constant accumulating dust before searching it's pages. Interestingly enough there was nothing on the rabbit that I could find, so I decided to write my own observation. I flipped to the newest page and began to write and within the hour I was done, the explanation only took up the left page and as I looked at the right it seemed darker like there was writing on the other side, upon closer inspection I found that two pages were stuck together. As carefully as I could, I peeled the pages apart revealing another journal entry.

"_As I was traveling in the woods, I found an entry to an old library, inside there were many books on history and culture with multiple references to the Knights Templar, and a strange people called The Ones who Came Before, I also saw a recurring symbol that looks like an A, yet with a closed bottom and no line in the middle. As I read these books, the writer sometimes mentioned his family, in one particular book he gives his son's full name, __Richard James Pines_."

"Wait what, Pines? He can't possibly mean us right?" I thought aloud. I decided to keep reading.

"_I decided to look up the Pines family and discovered that one lives right here in Gravity Falls by the name of __Stanford Pines__. When I visited him and consulted him on the matter he gave no comment, and slammed the door on me. I hope to have better luck in the future._

I closed the journal, this was odd, I didn't know that the Journal's writer had met Grunkle Stan,

or what any of this meant, But Grunkle Stan probably knew so I'd just ask him, but as I got up, I was hit by a wave of exhaustion. "_After sleep."_ I thought, and jumped into into the blissful arms of my bed and drifted off.

**So what do you think, leave a comment and cookies shall be given thus, more on the way. **


	2. Lineage

Chapter 2: Lineage

I woke the next morning with the journals words fresh in my head and jumped straight out of bed to go ask Grunkle Stan about the Library. I found him in the kitchen making coffee in his usual boxers and white shirt.

"Good Morning, Grunkle Stan." I said nonchalantly.  
"Sup, kid."  
"Hey Stan, can I ask you a question?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Who are the Knights Templar?"

He stiffed up, then relaxed, turned, and shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I have no idea."  
"Oh, I think you do."  
"Oh really? Prove it.''  
"Grunkle Stan, I know about the library, and your ancestor that put it there, just tell me, please!"  
*sigh* "Fine, follow me"

We walked into the store and stopped in front of the vending machine. There he put in a code and the door swung open revealing a staircase. As we headed down the stairs he started talking again

"The Knights Templar are our enemy, Dipper, I'll tell you this to answer your question because it's all you need to know right now." He paused. "Back when the town was first founded, my grandfather built the Mystery Shack as his home for his family, he built it here for a few reasons, but the biggest was to keep his family away from his past. His legacy has been left untouched and protected by my father, then by me, and in my grandfathers will, he stated that when a member of the family discovered his legacy, he would have to take up his mantle."

We reached a door with a symbol that matched the journal's description, Stan put his hand on the knob then turned to me.

"Dipper Pines, you, like your ancestors, are now an Assassin."

**Pretty neat-o, huh?** **I know this chapter was a bit winded and sucky but whatever, please leave critiques. **


	3. Ooh, Shiny

**Welcome to Chapter 3, before we begin I have some awards to give:EquestrianGuard: First commenter, Cookie for you!  
Alisi Thorndyke and OmegaDelta: Both had two comments each, Cookies for you!  
suzukipot: most recent use of, "interesting" Assassin Seal of Bene!  
Bow Ties and Hair Gel: Introduction of new reaction, "Draco Malfoying"…name your price :)  
Now let's get a new chapter up yes?**

Chapter 3: Ooh, Shiny!

The door swung open to reveal a very large room filled with a variety of things from old novels to, well….rather pointy objects.

Grunkle Stan continued,"It will be here that you will now train how to be an Assassin, I will teach you how to fight, how to hide in plain sight, how to run like one of us, and most importantly, _how to kill_."

I was a bit shaken at the thought of me taking someone's life.  
"I'm not going to have to take someone's life, right Grunkle Stan?"  
"Maybe not now, but eventually you will have to kill, whether it's in defense, for someone close to you, or for the good of the world, death is inevitable."  
"Right." I replied. The sooner I accepted the fact, the less it would mean.

"Okay, First things first." He turned around and grabbed a bracer from the wall"Give me your arm." He asked. I reached out my left arm and he put the bracer on me."This is a Hidden Blade, it is the main tool of the Assassin, over the next few weeks, and you will learn to use it, and other tools, properly until you master them."

I flexed my wrist and the blade popped out of its sheath, then I looked at Stan and nodded.  
"Good, then let us begin the training."  
"But what about Breakfast?"  
"….Alright, Breakfast first, then training."  
And up the stairs we went.

_Meanwhile_

"…And you're sure you can deal with it?" said Warren Vidic to a silhouette on his computer"Oh, don't worry about it," said the silhouette in a smooth voice. "just leave it to _little ol' me."_


	4. 3 weeks later

Chapter 4

3 weeks later….

I was exhausted, Stan had me doing exercises all morning. Thank goodness it was Christmas time so I didn't have to face blinding heat along with the dehydration and fatigue.  
"Good job, kid." Oh finally, I can rest._ "Now do it faster." _  
…..That evil bastard. "Urgh, Grunkle Stan, can I take a break? We've been at it for hours now." "Hmm, alright, in the spirit of the season, I'll even let you take the rest of the day off. You've made a lot of progress in the past weeks, kid."  
No kidding, over the past three weeks, we had done intense physical training, free-running basics, firearms use, assassination techniques, and currently, stamina building.  
"Thanks, Grunkle Stan." Whew, now to go throw up in the toilet.  
"Wait, kid!"… Crap "Yeeeeees?" "Help your sister decorate for Christmas." _Oh thank Christ_. "Sure thing."

After expelling my breakfast from my system, I headed upstairs. "Oh, Maaaaaable!" I shouted and in reply I got a flying tackle. "Ohai, Dipper! Long time, no see, bro!" "Mabel, it's been only two hours."  
"That's still a long time for us, we're usually inseparable!" This was true, once upon a time, even Siamese-twins would say we need to see less of each other. "I know Mabel, and I'm sorry, but I'm just busy with the training and such. Good news, though, I get the day off to help you decorate." "Ooh, okay, um well we still need a tree." "I can do that, where's the store that sells trees?" At that moment Soos walked in and bestowed a good amount of wisdom. "Dude, we're in a forest, just go outside and chop one down." Why the hell didn't I think of that? _Cause you're a dumbass. _Thank you, Brain. "Thanks, Soos!" and with that I grabbed the trusty chainsaw and set out in search of a Douglas fir.  
Not ten seconds later, I had found one about 15 feet from the door and sliced it down.  
I walked back in with my tree, feeling triumphant, when an annoyed looking Mabel turned around and shouted, "What took you so long?!" "Mabel, I was outside for literally thirty seconds." "Oh whatever, just help me put it up!"

After almost hour of unboxing, untangling, and decorating, all the tinsel and trappings were up and shining. I looked on our handiwork, and smiled. This was going to be a good Christmas. I pulled Mabel and gave her a shoulder-hug, before going to the kitchen, making myself a sandwich, and watching 11th regeneration Doctor Who. …God, I love that show.

_Christmas Day_

I awoke to a piercing scream, ripping the silence that usually occupies our attic room in two. I rolled out of bed and opened my hidden blade, looking for the source. I'll give you three guesses…  
Oh, nothing except Mabel sitting there, expressing her love for the holidays by causing windows to break and lions to cower with her voice. Then she was off like a shot, down the stairs, and under the tree to open her haul. As for me, I sort of flopped down the stairs and took the seat beside my vibrating sister. Then came Stan with his cup of coffee, and then Soos came in wearing his Santa outfit and proceeded to pass out gifts, Mabel got new sweaters, new clothes for Waddles, and…Night-Vision Goggles? Anyway, I got a new hat, a new Swiss Army knife, a TARDIS piggy bank, and a card from my Mom and Dad.

After all the gifts had been given out, Stan reached behind his chair and threw another package at me and winked. I opened the box to reveal a set of modern robes, boots, and holsters. They were beautiful and well made, I went and put them on and they fit well, looking like a cross between a duster-coat, a hoodie, and a vest, white with red accents, and for the first time, I looked and felt like an Assassin. I made my way back down stairs. "Mabel, this is so awesome, in these robes, I feel like nothing can take us down!"

Little did I know how wrong I was going to be.

**So that's chapter 4, bit of a longie, this one is.  
See you next time!**


	5. The Attack

Chapter 5

The Attack

After long months of stress, Grunkle Stan and I had finally finished my training to become an Assassin. My initiation was going to be today, and I would finally become as my ancestors were.

When I woke up that morning I had washed, brushed, and done normal things, then donned my robes and walked into the Sanctuary. It had been slightly redecorated into a hall with banners of the insignia on them. At the end of the hall stood Mabel, Stan, and Soos, Stan had a stand with coals and a sort of clamp in them. I approached them and Stan took the tongs and used them to brand me with the insignia, hurt really badly too, but the pain didn't last too long.

After the ceremony was done, we all headed back upstairs to celebrate. Mabel had set up a party for us to enjoy, it was a nice party for a job well done.

…..and then the shit hit the fan.

One moment there's fun and the next the wall exploded. In flood troops of a militia bearing the Templar Cross pointing their guns at us, and then through the smoke walks…

"Gideon." I snarl as he strides toward us with a grin on his face.

"Well, ain't this a hoot, I get to take out my rival family _and_ take care of the budding Assassin all at once, hee hee!" He took a pistol out of his suit jacket. "Now who first, the old man, the Assassin, or the fatso?!" He pointed at us with the pistol until a troop came up holding Mabel "What about this one, sir?" "She is not to be harmed, put her in the car." "Yes, sir." "No! Let me go!" Mabel screamed as she was taken away. "Stop this now, Gideon, or else." "Aw, ain't that a good suggestion, but unfortunately I am the one calling the shots! So shut your damned mouth!" He ordered.

Then Grunkle Stan leaned towards me and whispered, "When I move, grab Soos, run out the back and head for the library, and no matter what, do not come back for me." I nodded, I understood what he meant. Then he straightened out and spoke "Oh, Gideon." Gideon turned to face him. "Yes?" Then Stan tackled him into a wall. I grabbed Soos's arm and started running out the back and towards the library's location, but as we made our way into the forest, I heard two gunshots from the Shack.

Soos and I sat in the library trying to think of a next move when the exhaustion hit me and I drifted into an uneasy rest.


End file.
